13 Going on 30  The Demise of Marie
by Dare to be strange
Summary: Mariah Hartwig was an outcast at her middle school. Being thirteen years old and without a soul to confide in she wishes on a well to be 30, her wish based on an add she saw in a magazine. She is thrown into the future, will she survive or crumble?


13 Going on 30

Chapter 1

Middle School Blah's.

_Notes_: **Hey ya'll. Yes, this is 13 Going on 30 fanficfion. I don't own anything from 13 Going on 30 including characters, plotlines, etc, etc. All the characters are original and belong to me. Thanks! (:**

Mariah Hartwig was thirteen, Mariah Hartwig was in middle school, Mariah Hartwig was an outcast. She didn't particularly have an exciting life, nor' did she live in an exciting area, but she was an excellent user of the old saying "you must entertain yourself" and she went by it religiously. She was a writer, painter and observer. She had opinions on everything but kept them to herself for fear for being teased, which happened quite often. Her parent's were lost in translation somewhere, not believing her when she cried out for help and asked them to just listen to her. Mariah (or Marie) was a strong girl who rarely cried for anything.

"Why won't you believe me? All they do is make fun of me!"

"We haven't had any reports from your teachers. Don't be seeking attention Marie, it's not a good character trait." They would say in return.

It was a never-ending battle but it did have it's benefits. One was her bestfriend, Ryan (which is a girl if you can imagine) and her sister Ashlie, which was also one of her good friends. They all attended Dunham middle school. It was a relatively small school full of people from different towns that Marie or her friends didn't know very well.

Today was the first day of school after the summer vacation. Marie had woken up early, due to her mother, Monya. Monya had suggested a week before summer vacation was over that Marie started going to bed earlier so she could get back in shedule. Instead of arguing, Marie did as her mother said and went to bed when she was told. Now she was stuck waking up at five in the morning.

"Ugh," she groaned as she got up from her bed, stretching her arms above her head, squinting her eyes with her head tilted back. "I hate mornings."

She usually waited for her mother to call on her so she sat down in front of her computer and turned it on. Waiting there groggily for the system to boot up. When it did, she quickly logged into her favorite instant messenger, soon coming up upon her list of contacts. Ryan was on.

**Marie3** - Only tragedy can keep us apart says: Hey, you coming to school today? I know you usually don't come in the first day.

**RyRy** says: _Nah, the first day is usually crap. We don't do anything._

**Marie3 - **Only tragedy can keep us apart says: Awww, but I really wanted to see you. It's been forever, we've hung out like every summer every year before.

**RyRy** says: _Yeah, but things change Marie. _

**Marie3** - Only tragedy can keep us apart says: What's up with you? You sound... different.

**RyRy** says: _I've just got a lot on my plate._

**Marie**3 - Only tragedy can keep us apart says: Talk to me?

**RyRy** says: _I can't right now, I'll see you at school._

"**RyRy is now offline.**"

Marie frowned at the computer screen and pressed the power button again, shutting down the computer the easy way. She wasn't used to Ryan talking to her like that, the girl must have some serious stress.

"Marie?" she heard her mother from the other side of her bedroom door. "You should start thinking about heading down to breakfast, if you don't come soon you might miss the bus."

She nodded and got up from her computer chair, walking over to her closet, glaring at the pile of clothes strewn along the bottom. Marie picked out a simple pair of jeans and a pale blue cardigan. On anyone else they would look good, but on her they looked baggy and too large for her. Many of her clothes were things handed down from fellow relatives. She didn't mind much, other than the flack from her peers and fellow students at school.

She went to the bathroom, ran a brush through her hair, brushed her teeth and headed downstairs to have a piece of toast, a glass of milk and some Cinnamon Toast Crunch (total favorite). When she arrived in the kitchen, her mother was the table as usual, reading the paper. Marie's bowl of cereal and piece of toast were waiting for her, along with her glass of milk.

She sat down as she smiled at her mother. "Hey Ma'. Anything interesting in the paper today?"

"No. Just eat your breakfast please, you're going to be late."

Marie scowled at her mother and stared down at her food. It didn't seem appetizing anymore. She glanced at the clock and sighed, no time for breakfast anyway. She stood up, slamming her chair into the table as she went into the living room and grabbed her bag off the couch. Soon she was out in the driveway waiting for the bus to get her. Waiting for another year of yell at Torture Middle School.

**Don't worry, it's definitely at 13 Going on 30 fanfic! Just wait and see! Please R&R. Love ya's! xoxoxo 3**


End file.
